pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Swanson
Jesse Swanson is a freshman at Barden University. In the films, he's currently in a relationship with Beca Mitchell for 3 years and the deuteragonist. Biography 'Pitch Perfect' Jesse joins the Treblemakers and later becomes the lead singer when Bumper ditches the group to sing backup for John Mayer. After the 2012 ICCA Finals, Jesse is revealed to have become the leader of the Treblemakers, appearing at that year's a cappella auditions. Freshly graduated from high school, Jesse enrolls at Barden University, where he auditions for the Barden Treblemakers, and subsequently gets in. Jesse spends most of the movie trying to get close to Beca. He also always looks out for her, although she eventually snaps and tells him to back off and stop. Visibly hurt, he complies, and over spring break, he does not meet with or even approach Beca, who spent her nights taking the nighttime shift at the school radio station. Beca comes to apologize, and Jesse initially rebuffs her, telling her to "figure it out." At the finals, Jesse becomes the leader of the Treblemakers, retaining his position as lead singer, along with Benji. As the Bellas sing Beca's set list, they sing the theme song to The Breakfast Club, and Beca and Jesse reconcile their differences with a kiss. 'Pitch Perfect 2' He is currently still in a relationship with Beca and still is the leader of the Treblemakers . Personality Jesse is friendly and very outgoing, displaying a very jovial, extroverted nature. He quickly befriends his socially awkward roommate, Benji, and is quick to be friends with Beca. Jesse is very loyal and a passionate singer, eventually auditioning and getting into the Barden Treblemakers. His loyalty becomes apparent as Jesse backs up Beca whenever she gets into trouble, though she seems to be more annoyed than grateful for this. Jesse, though, knows when to take the hint. After Beca snaps at Jesse, saying that she doesn't need his help, he starts to back off, though they eventually reconcile and become a couple. Jesse is also an avid movie fan, his favorite movies being Jaws, Million Dollar Baby, The Breakfast Club, Rocky, and E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Relationship 'Beca Mitchell' Beca is Jesse's close friend who later on became his girlfriend. They share a good relationship together, as Jesse's always looking out for her, and comforts Beca when she's down. In Pitch Perfect 2, he showed his support to Beca when she entered an internship at a studio and at Acapella World Champions Competition and still very much in love. Actor Skylar Astin portrays Jesse in the film Pitch Perfect. Skylar has a sister named Brielle and two brothers. Trivia *Jesse's actor, Skylar Astin, voiced Roy, a Nicelander in Wreck-it Ralph. *Skylar Astin is currently dating Anna Camp, who plays Aubrey Posen. *He & Benji are the new leaders of the Treblemakers. Gallery S Jesse.jpg Final TrebleMaker's.png Fight.png Auditions.png Since U Been Gone 3.png hgfd.jpg images.jpg untitled.png Jesse with that smile.png Skylar Astin 23.jpg C.png B.png A.png OMG! organised nerd singing.jpg Jesse with that smile.png fb.jpg imagesCA4ROK0O.jpg imagesCA6VN59G.jpg imagesCA8BRUVG.jpg imagesCA382K7X.jpg imagesCA0F8TJS.jpg imagesCAE6VSQW.jpg imagesCAE3KZNF.jpg imagesCAC4LIXQ.jpg imagesCAITSXLH.jpg imagesCAOVRMQM.jpg imagesCAQAX8ZN.jpg imagesCARKKFDK.jpg imagesCATVOLV8.jpg imagesCAUDP4CE.jpg imagesCAY0UO8F.jpg imagesCAZONPFE.jpg Images (79).jpg images (23).jpg images.jpg|The riff off while Beca is rapping| Category:Trebles Category:Male characters Category:Singers Category:Characters Category:Movies